The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): Walk, Don't Run
Walk, Don't Run is the second episode of the first season of The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style). Plot While hanging out at the entrance of the Casagrande apartment, Vanellope and Pacifica are performing tricks on their skateboards and Riley is swooning over Justin Towers in a magazine. Suddenly, the Alley Cats attack and destroy Vanellope and Pacifica's skateboards. When the cats leave, Vanellope and Pacifica bemoan that their skateboards are destroyed and wish that they could get replacement boards. At that moment, Carl Fredricksen exits the building, ready to walk Dug. However, he happens to have severe back pain and can't take a few steps without his pain kicking in. Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley offer to walk Dug, and Carl thanks the girls, and proceeds to pay them for their help. The girls realize that if they get enough money walking Dug, Vanellope and Pacifica will be able to afford new skateboards, and Riley can buy a cardboard cutout of Justin Towers. As the girls walk Dug, they theorize that with the pace they're going, they can get their items in two-and-a-half months. Seeing how far away that is from now, Vanellope and Pacifica decide that they should expand their business by walking the dogs of all the other tenants of the apartment building. From this point on, Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley proceed to walk the dogs of everyone they know, which include: **Honeymaren's dog, Hansel, who has a habit of sleeping wherever whenever **Henrietta's dog, Roxy, who likes to eat everything in sight **Willow's dogs, Mel (who's only allowed to eat organic foods) and Buddy (who loves puddles) **Rooster, under Martin's request, as he usually does this task **Stoick's dogs, Francis (who often chases squirrels) and Tito (who likes to think he's a cat) With the amount of dogs they're walking, the girls realize that they'll be able to afford all the things they want by the weekend. However, as they celebrate their success of walking the dogs at the park, the Alley Cats suddenly arrive and attack, causing the dogs to run off in all directions. Acting fast, Riley grabs her mother's collection of animal whistles, and uses the dog whistle to bring the dogs back, however, only Dug and Roxy respond. Vanellope and Pacifica theorize that in order for them and Riley to find the remaining dogs, they have to use the information the owners told them. The girls manage to find Hansel (and a sleeping North) by seeing him asleep in the park, and Francis by making him chase after a squirrel Riley looks after. The girls proceed to find Mel next, but discover that she stole a pack of salami, forcing the girls to use their earnings to pay for the salami. When the girls see Stoick arriving, they quickly hide behind Moreno's hot dog cart before he notices that one of his dogs is missing. As Stoick asks for two hot dogs, the situation gets increasingly awkward, forcing Moreno to cover up everything by giving Stoick the hot dogs for free. When Stoick leaves, Moreno demands the girls to pay for the hot dogs he just gave away. The girls manage to find Tito by using a cat tower, and find Buddy rolling around in a mud puddle. Kristoff steps in and say that if she pays him, he can wash Buddy. With Rooster the only dog they have to find, Martin says that he can find him for just $10 (who he just hid behind the entrance of the apartment building door). With all of the dogs found, the girls tie them to a fire hydrant. When Kristoff comes back with Buddy, Riley attaches a leash onto him, but as she does so, Roxy gets a glimpse of Riley's dog whistle, and proceeds to eat it. As Roxy barks, she ends up blowing the whistle, causing the dogs to follow her, resulting in the girls to chase after the dogs across the town. When the girls catch up to the dogs, a dog catcher named Sergei captures them and fines the girls for the dogs not having leashes, leaving the girls penniless. Vanellope, Pacifica and Riley are back to just walking Dug, but they don't mind the long wait time. Also, Martin has taken the girls' job of walking all the dogs, but now has to deal with the trouble the Alley Cats cause. Transcript * The Casagrandes (AnimatedFan195 Human Style): Walk, Don't Run/Transcript